Brandon Johnson and the Angel Vixen of Darkness
by BrandonJohnson22
Summary: Brandon Johnson meets Aurora Spencer for the first time, Brandon may have more than he can chew, can he Love the Angel of Darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Brandon Visits the House

NOTE: this Fanfiction is inspired by my Furry Goddess Aurora Spencer, you can find her channel on youtube if you search hard enough

*i am currently on my Computer watching Aurora Spencer's Videos, when suddenly i see she Messaging me that she wants to meet me face to face, i accepted the offer, after which, i went over to her House, i decided to give Aurora a Scare*

me: lemme just put on my Devil Jin costume right here

*after Brandon puts on his Devil Jin costume, he rings the doorbell*

Aurora: who's there?

me: it's me, Brandon Johnson

Aurora: come in, i'll be right there

*Brandon walks in and closes the door*

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Aurora and Valyerait's Plan

*Brandon is Currently in Aurora Spencer's House, the Lights are off, and Brandon is currently walking around her house*

me: wow, Aurora has a lot of Fox Plushes, i guess Aurora takes her furry Love Seriously, i wonder where Aurora is...

*suddenly, the song "come little children" starts playing*

Aurora's Voice: come little Children, i'll take thee away, into a land, of enchantment

Valyerait (sorry if i mispronounced her name)'s Voice: Come Little Children, the time's come to Play, here in my garden, of magic

me: huh, a Cover of that song from Hocus Pocus, like that's gonna scare me, i better go check her Bedroom

*suddenly, a pair of Eyes light up*

*Brandon suddenly starts feeling hot Breathing on his Neck*

*Brandon pulls out his Flashlight and sees that it was the Air Conditioner*

me: hmmmmm, i don't see Aurora or Valyerait anywhere, maybe their off Flying on their Brooms

*Brandon goes upstairs and finds the Squirrel from Ice Age*

me: hey Squirrel, can you tell me where Aurora and Valyerait are, i was told i meet them here.

Squirrel: *Squirrel Noises*

me: Aurora's Bedroom?, good idea, i probably didn't check there yet, thanks for your help, here, take this Acorn as a Token of my appreciation

*Brandon gives the Squirrel an Acorn*

*then we see Aurora and Valyerait in the Bedroom closet, giggling, they plan on Scaring Brandon and then putting a Love spell on Him*

*Brandon's flashlight's Batteries start to die*

me: oh WHAT THE HELL!?, COME ON FLASHLIGHT, WORK!

*then it cuts back to Aurora and Valyerait*

Aurora: Yay!, now's our Chance, Valyerait, you go first

*Brandon finds Aurora's Bedroom and it has a Note that says "Come in"*

me: of course, the infamous "come in" Door, once you go in, it's either gonna be a trap or not, but i'm not gonna risk waiting around i'm going in.

Brandon gets into Aurora's Bedroom, sees Aurora's Heart Checkered Sheet covered Bed, not knowing Valyerait is behind him*

*Valyerait starts to Breath down Brandon's Neck*

me: Valyerait is behind me, isn't she?, i hope she doesn't kill me, Aurora stated she and Valyerait would meet me, not KILL me

*Valyerait slowly puts her hands on Brandon's Shoulders and she starts rubbing them*

*Brandon turns around and sees Valyerait jumping onto Him*

Will Brandon survive?, find out in Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3: A threesome i Assume?

*after a Recap of what happened in the Fanfiction So Far, we pick up where we left off with Brandon and Valyerait*

*Brandon gets up, backs up and almost falls onto the bed*

*Valyerait slowly walks to Brandon*

Valyerait: relax Brandon, i know you want this, me and Aurora wont hurt you, just survive 5 Nights with Us, and it will be over

me: are you trying to pull that FNAF Logic on me?

Valyerait: no, but it's not Hard, and it will start now

*Brandon's heart starts to beat, and his Dick starts to become erect*

Valyerait: oh man, i was right about how you want this

*Valyerait pushes me onto the Bed, my Vision starts to feel Fuzzy*

Valyerait: there there. Aurora, he's ready

*Aurora walks into the Room in her Angel of Darkness Uniform*

Aurora: awwww, there you are Bombon, i hope you are ready

me (talking dizzy): hello Ladies, i'd like you to meet my little Friend, Goliath, we had to order Special Elastic Pants for him on the Internet

*Aurora and Valyerait pull my Pants down and see my fully erect 20 foot long Cock*

What will Aurora and Valyerait Do with Brandon?, Find out in Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4: An Orgy Party

NOTE: this Chapter contains Dirty Talk, Sexual Themes, and Flashing Seizuring Lights, if you do not wish to see it, Click to Another Fanfiction

*after a full Recap of what happened in the Previous Chapters, we pick up were we left off with me on the Bed, Brandon has currently survived 1 night*

Valyerait: there there Brandon, you only have 4 Nights left to survive

*my Vision is still Fuzzy*

Valyerait: i hope you are still okay

*Aurora comes in*

Aurora: don't worry Valyerait, i am sure Brandon is okay, he's probably a little Hungover, isn't that right Bombon?

me: ohhhhhhhh

*Aurora sits next to me*

Aurora: i know what will make you feel Better

*this next scene will consist of Loud Sexual Moaning, Sex Talk, and Seizures, so again, if you do not wish to see it, i suggest that you back out now*

*the Scene is basically an orgy with Brandon Aurora and Valyerait with Flashing Lights Everywhere*

Aurora: *moans loudly*

*this orgy goes on for 12 Hours, Making Brandon survive for Another night*

how much longer do you think Brandon will survive? find out 


	5. Chapter 5: Jane The Killer falls in Love

*after a full 2 minutes of Recapping the Events of the previous Chapters, we cut back to Brandon*

*it's currently Night 3 of 5 on Brandon's Visit to Aurora's House, and Brandon is currently unconscious, and Brandon hears a Noise*

me: oh god, what was that?, and where is Aurora and Valyerait

*i get up and exit the bedroom, and walk around, when suddenly, i feel a Hot Breath behind my neck, only it's not from Aurora or Valyerait*

me: what's that Breathing on me?, must be nothing

?: is that you Brandon?

*Brandon eyes widened when he heard a Feminent Voice, but it was not from Aurora or Valyerait, but a Creepypasta female*

*Brandon starts to walk to the Bathroom, once he makes it there he hears Heels taping on the Floor, he thinks it's Jane the Killer*

NOTE: i will make another Fanfiction where it involves me and Jane the Killer's Relationship soon

*the Noise kept going on*

*Brandon's Hair stood at it's ends as the Door Opens, Brandon has chills running down his spine like the time Solid Snake poured a Glass of Mountain Dew on Brandon's Back*

*surprisingly, the Mysterious Female WAS in fact, Jane The Killer!*

me: ...

Jane The Killer: got nothing to say huh Darling?, good idea, i wouldn't wanna slit your throat with my Knife

*Jane then walks backwards to the Door and pushes it closed and locks it*

*i gulp and shudder Intensely, Brandon decides to get it over with*

my Thoughts: oh man, i guess this is the End for me, if she wants to Kill me, i might as well Let her

*Brandon drops to his Knees*

me: if you're going to Kill me, make it Quick

*Jane The Killer starts giggling*

*Brandon feels warmth like someone was Hugging Him*

Jane The Killer: there there, i wanted to give you my Love

me: L-Love?

*me and Jane stare in each other's Eyes for a long time*

*Aurora and Valyerait see through the Peep hole and smile*

Jane The Killer: Yes, Love

me: wow, i've never loved a Creepypasta Female before

Jane The Killer: well you will tonight

*Jane is currently holding Brandon's chin with her Fingers*

*Brandon starts to back up while Jane walks to Him simultaineously until Brandon is up Against the Wall*

Jane The Killer: don't worry, i won't bite

*Jane the Killer smiles*

me: are you probably going in for a Kiss?

*Jane The Killer shakes her hand as if saying Yes*

*Brandon tries to say something but Jane covers his Mouth with her Finger*

Jane The Killer: you don't need to say anything, just enjoy it

*Jane goes in for a Kiss*

me: oh man oh man oh man

*Brandon tries to Dodge Jane's Kiss but Jane holds Brandon down, Jane tries to Kiss Brandon but Brandon Dodges each time*

me: this is usually new for me

Jane The Killer: Relax Brandon, i won't bite

Brandon starts to sweat as Jane goes in for the Kiss, Brandon could either Dodge it Again, or give in to her Love, Jane was closing in aaaaaaaannd...

*Brandon gives in and soon enough, Jane was kissing brandon, Jane's Tongue was trying to find Brandon's Tongue, Jane licked every part of Brandon's Mouth, until finally Jane found the Taste of Brandon's Tongue*

Jane The Killer's Thoughts: wow, i'm Kissing Brandon, his Lips taste Wonderful, Aurora and Valyerait will be so Proud of me

Brandon's Thoughts: wow, i'm tasing Jane The Killer's Lips, her Lips taste Amazing, off the Virgin train i go i guess

*Aurora unlocks the Bathroom Door*

Aurora: room for two More Jane?

Jane The Killer: i sure do

*Aurora and Valyerait step into the Bathroom and they close the Door*

Brandon now has Survived 3 Nights, he needs to survive 2 More and then he could go home, is Brandon ever going to Smile? Find out in Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6: the Love Spell

*we get a Recap of the Previous 5 Chapters, Brandon only has 2 More Nights to Survive, but it's not gonna be Easy*

me: i only have 2 more Nights left to Survive, i wonder what else i could run into

*it cuts to Jane The Killer Aurora and Valyerait thinking of what to do for the Last 2 Nights*

Jane The Killer: alright guys, Brandon only has 2 nights left to survive, and we have to Place a Love Spell on him on the Last Night

Valyerait: well Aurora, it will be your Turn, i hope you Love Him Well

*Aurora goes to Brandon and comforts him with a Love Hug*

Aurora: i'm gonna be sad after these last 2 Nights, i always liked being with you

Brandon: oh Aurora, i liked being with you too

Aurora: you did?, YOU REALLY DID?

me: yes, i did, i hope these last 2 Nights won't be hard to survive

*Devil's Wings sprout out of Brandon's Back*

me: *grunts and smiles Evily*

*Brandon starts to Grow Fangs*

Aurora: oh my

*Devil Horns grow out of Brandon's Head*

*soon, Brandon's transformation completed, and has become the Devil of Darkness*

*Aurora has a combination look between scared and "Take me Now"*

Aurora: wow, i always wanted a Devil a Darkness, and it looks like it's you, what would you want to Happen?

me: well i want you!

Aurora (seductively): Take me!

me (deep Voice): oh my

*me and Aurora start to make out as we walk to the Bed*

*i whip out my Dick, and Aurora starts to Rub it*

Aurora: wow, you are so Hard

me: thank you

*Valyerait sees this and Smiles*

Valyerait: mind if i join in?

me: i wouldn't mind at all

so now after Brandon have survived 4 Nights, only one night to Go, the only Reason why this Chapter is Short is because i have to go trick-or-treating Today 


	7. Chapter 7: Brandon's Final Night

NOTE: Halloween got Cancelled so i still have plenty of Time, so here is Chapter 7

Recap: Brandon has survived 4 Nights, but now, he only has one Night Left to Survive and then he'll finally be Sent Home, does Brandon have any Hope?

*it takes Place as Brandon is currently walking around Aurora's House to see if Aurora and Valyerait are still Alive*

*Brandon suddenly hears a little "Oink Oink" behind him, thinking it is a Pighead from Saw*

*it's actually Valyerait*

Valyerait: Hello Cookie-Bear

Brandon: hey Valyerait, what do you and Aurora have Planned for this Final Night? Stuffing me in a Animatronic Suit?

Valyerait (seductively): no

*Aurora walks downstairs to where Valyerait and Brandon are*

Aurora: we got something Special for you *Snaps her Fingers*

*the Judgment Boy Jingle starts Playing*

Judgement Boy: JUDGEMENT!, Answer this Decision Correctly, and you will Continue!, your 7 Years Old, your Girlfriend Sabryn is currently with Another Boy,  
so, what are you gonna do?

*Aurora Whispers into Brandon's Ear and Brandon makes his Decision*

Judgement Boy: i see, you say you will Fight the Boy and protect your Girlfriend, WELL I SAY IT'S TIME TO CONSULT THE BALANCE OF TRUTH!  
if you weigh your Money against your Love, there's no doubt that your Heart will start to Sway, if you weigh your Love Against your Money, your Love will Start to Break!

Judgement Boy: JUDGEMENT, NOW!

*Judgement Boy drops the Dollar Sign*

Judgement Boy: Impressive, your Decision is Correct, you may Continue

*Judgement Boy disappears*

*suddenly, Aurora and Valyerait's Eyes become black with White Pupils as they Decide to Give Brandon the Night of his Life*

Aurora: come here Brandon, it's time to finish your Final Night

NOTE: this is going to be a Extreme Orgy consisting if Flashing Lights, Loud Moans, and Sexual Talk

*Brandon walks over to Aurora and Valyerait*

Aurora: let's get this Started!

*a Montage of Sex Starts*

Aurora: ahhh oh Yes Brandon, Fuck me Hard!

*Valyerait decides to make out with Brandon while Brandon humps Aurora hard*

Brandon: *mumbled Moans*

*Brandon is about to Cum*

Valyerait: oh my, Brandon's about to Cum

Aurora: Yes! Do it! Cum inside me!

*Brandon cums so hard it almost takes it out of him*

Valyerait: oh don't worry Brandon, it's far from over

*this Orgy goes on for 5 Minutes Straight, no cuts, but after which, Brandon's Final Night has Passed*

tune in to Chapter 8 to see the Thrilling Conclusion 


	8. Chapter 8: the Satisfying Conclusion

RECAP: Brandon has survived all 5 Nights of Aurora and Valyerait's Visit, and yes, i know it took a long time

it shows me getting Ready to Leave with Tears in my Face, i didn't want to Leave Aurora, but i had to, suddenly Aurora and Valyerait appear behind me

Aurora: hey Brandon, it's sad that you have to Leave our House, but we'll both be here for Another Visit

suddenly, my Vision starts to Blur up and i fall down

but before i Black out, i see Aurora Crawling onto me and saying "Don't Worry Bombon, you won't be Sad Anymore"

after which, i wake up with my Eyes becoming Amber Colored, and when i raise my Arm, i notice a Claw with a Devil Jin Like Glove and i feel a Weird Warmth on my Back, i get up and see Aurora and Valyerait Sleeping together, Aurora wakes up

Aurora: Brandon, this may be a rethorical Sentence, but...i had to turn you into a Vampire, i'm Sorry Bombon, but i just couldn't Live without You,  
many Guys Love me, but the only one that i can Actually Love aside from Michael...is you

Brandon ends up dropping to his Knees

Brandon: i'm not even an Actual Full on Vampire Yet, a Person would have to be Bit and drained of Blood to become a Vampire

Aurora: oh my God, Your Right!, well...can i suck your Blood Bombon?, i promise it won't hurt

Valyerait: can i also Suck your Blood?, i bet it will Taste Amazing

Brandon: ...

Brandon does not want to Die, but he wants to make Aurora and Valyerait Happy

Brandon: i'm Yours~

Aurora and Valyerait crawl to Brandon and Dig their Fangs into Brandon's Neck, Brandon can feel his Blood being Drained

Brandon's eyes closed...only to open them again in a Second or Two, Brandon finally looked like a Vampire-Devil Hybrid

Valyerait: we're Glad your a Vampire-Devil now, we wouldn't wanna live without You, and we'll be Together Forever

Aurora Valyerait and Brandon Get up

Brandom smiles Devioussly and he Aurora and Valyerait hold each other's Hands and all 3 Fly out of Aurora's House

THE END

* * *

So with all that, please Review your Thoughts about this Fanfic!.


End file.
